Anticipation
by KakashisDolphin
Summary: Just one little test. Five minutes. One answer. But it could change a life just like that. This is a present for a friend! One-Shot, no more.


Hello All! I know I should really be working on my other stuff, but I am stuck on it. Instead I write this little story!

Well, I was chatting with my bud Katie over MSN and we started getting the subject of MPreg and Kai and Rei and we started doing some hilarioustoture playing with the poor BB guys. Oh, it was funny. Anyway, inspiration hit just after that.

To make up for getting kicked off by my sister, Katie, this is for you girl! You are the greatest! I hope this helps you get going on your own story! Hope you enjoy!

**Anticipation**

Chapter 1...and only!

"Ok. Pee on the stick...yeah, yeah, I did that...wait...how long -5 minutes!"

How do they expect me to wait that long? 5 minutes is like an eternity to someone who is upset and anxious a hell to know if...goodness. I don't even know if this will work. It's not like this is an every day occurance, especially for me.

Why am I even doing this? "Because, you know it's possible." I sigh, and let my body lean back against the counter, sliding down until I hit the floor. Pulling up my shirt, I look at my belly. It doesn't look any bigger. Still flat. Thank God, but still. Taking up a hand, I rubbed my stomach lightly and hope I am just over reacting.

It was last week. I don't think we intended for it to happen but it did. I can't say that I hated; on the contrary, it was the greatest experience of my life. I remember I felt so loved and happy. I finally had someone who was special and wanted me for who I was. I never thought that was possible for someone like me. Needless to say that there was nothing else on my mind at the time.

"How much longer?" I look up to the clock hanging on the wall, ticking time away. Four minutes and counting. I am not going to look at it until the 5 minutes are up. Stupid stick.

Still, the next morning I woke up and I felt so different. And I don't mean that I lost my virginity. Something was different in a whole other way. I think I knew even before I let the thought come into mind. Trying my hardest to ignore those thoughts, I just brushed it off and got up to take a shower. I have to say, it wasn't that hard to stay in denial all week. But my conscience just had to keep reminding me every morning when I woke up if only for a moment. To counter it, I just kept saying 'You're a guy and you can't get pregnant, so don't worry.'

"Wrong." Why do I keep saying stuff out loud? The guys are just going to wonder why I am talking to myself. They are probably already suspicious; I've been in here for about fifteen minutes now. I haven't been running the water so that rules out a shower and I haven't been making any puking sounds. Oh, that's is something I fear. If this test says no and I start getting morning sickness in a few weeks, I'm going to die.

I swear, that first feeling was one I will never forget. It felt like something was jabbing me in the gut. But that can't happen for a while. Still. It's much better to be safe than sorry, as the saying goes. Bu that means going to get a test.

The look the lady at the drug store gave me was horrible. I spent about twenty minutes trying to figure out which one to get before I realized that I was looking at tampons! Can't blame myself though; they are right next to each other and, hey, I am a guy. Anyways, I just grabbed one and threw it on the counter. But it didn't stop there; the lady had to start a conversation. Not surprising since she had been watching me the whole time yet never offered to help. People these days.

"That's sweet, getting this for your mother." She said, ringing it up as slow as possible.

"No actually." Just after I said it I realized that I should have just agreed. Now I just opened it up to a number of questions. And this lady was not going to let it drop.

"Oh, then it must be for your sister, or maybe your girlfriend." I did not like the little emphasis she put on girlfriend or the look I got. Talk about evil.

"Yeah, my sister. She was too broken up to come and get it herself and mom would never do it, so I volunteered." Great cover. Now to pay and get out. "How much do I owe you?" I ask, pulling out my wallet quickly and leafing through the bills.

"Well, now that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. When I was younger, my brother would have just..."

And she went on. And on and on and on. I was there for about forty five minutes, listening to her sob story. By the time I walked out of there, I knew she was a mother of four kids; had her first at 19; didn't go to college, but stayed home as a house wife; was married for two years then divorced. Did that three times. Then, she moved to some junk town I don't even recall, and so on. I did learn a valuable lesson: Women are insane and I just wasted forty five minutes of my life. Next time I'll buy the damn thing online!

That was yesterday. I didn't have the courage to do it last night. I guess it was the fear of what it might say. Also the fear that I had actually bought it for me. Talk about unreal. Looking up at the clock...three and a half minutes! GOD! It feels more like an hour. However said time flies when you are preoccupied, I will kill. Oh, that was having fun. Same thing to me right now!

So, what do I do now? What if it reads yes? I know what happens if it says no. I am never going to do that without protection and I will go back to a normal life. Never again will I ever consider it. I will know I was foolish to think a guy could have a baby. I can forget about that insane cashier lady and her horror stories about how bad labor hurts and how cleaning up after babies messes can really get old.

But what if it's positive. How is that possible? And most importantly, what do I tell him? I don't think he can handle being told that he is going to be a dad at the age of 16, and by his boyfriend no less. I hope he'll understand if it comes to that. But...how could I do that to him? I wouldn't be fair after everything he's done for me.

Should I even have it? I know there are options for this kind of thing. I know I can't take the morning after pill. A little too late for that now. But I'm not sure if they can do anything for a guy. It's easy to say I would be a special case. And it's not really fair to do anything about it until I talk it over with him. Ok, rethinking it, do I have any options?

Clock...two minutes forty five seconds. Good Lord.

Another problem; how will everyone else react to it? I can already see Kenny going nuts, questioning science and trying to figure out just how this is possible. That's really the only reaction I can come up with for him. He kind of has a one track mind.

On the other hand, Hilary may do one of two things: A. She will squeal happily and say that she is going to be an aunt. Then go crazy planing a baby shower. B. She will freak and hurt me or not talk to us for a bout a week at least. C. She will pass out and for the next nine months try to get used to the fact and by the time the baby comes, she will have accepted it. Personally, I'm hoping for C.

No problem with the others. I think the guys will understand; after all, they have a relationship too.

Hopefully it won't get out to the public. That's a big downside to being so famous. The public knows everything.

Wait, why am I thinking about the worst case scenarios? For all I know, it'll say no, so why do I keep making up things to say and do if it's positive? There's a fifty fifty chance here!

I give out a sigh. "Because you know that something is going on." Just relax. I just lay my head back and let it rest against the counter. Just...don't worry. Worrying won't help the situation either outcome. Maybe I should just try to remember that this all is happening for a reason. And it can't be that bad.

Oops, I almost forgot to watch the clock...8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...done. Oh, now I just have to get up and look at it. So I drag myself, peering over the counter at the little device that holds the answers to my future on it. Reaching out a hand, I pick up the little stick. My hands are shaking so badly. And it says...wait, what the hell? I thought this was supposed to say what yes or no. Crap, where's the box! I have no idea what this means! Colors aren't words!

"Box, box, BOX!" Where is it? Did I throw it away? No, it's not in the trash. Turning around, I start tearing the bathroom apart, trowing towels around, yanking out tooth brushes and what ever could be hiding the box. All the while, the little deciphering stick in my hand. The tub...no! It's not there! Where else? Turning my head, I look back to the sink. Oh, wait, it's here on the counter. God, talk about dumb.

Taking up the box in one hand, I flip it over and scan over the instructions. Ok...after five minutes, the color shown is as follows; Red- negative. Blue- positive. Oh, that was a brain racker. I could have just figured that out; if I weren't so stressed. So, slowly I let my eyes wander to the stick and the little indicator. I double check it just to be sure.

"Blue." That's it. Just that one little strip of blue and I'm pregnant. I don't really notice as I let the box drop to the floor and I hold the little stick close to myself. My greatest fears...have just hit me in the head with a hammer. Oh, I feel dizzy. This changes mine as well as others lives.

Suddenly there is a loud banging on the door that causes a little picture hanging on the back of the door to fall. "Hey! Are you still alive in there!"

Oh, shit! It's him! No no no, not yet. I'm not ready to talk. I have to process all of this first.

"Open the door-"

There are small favors in this world. I don't want to cause suspicion so I unlock it and throw open the door quickly. There's Kai, standing there with a peeved look on his face. I guess I was in there a long time.

"Hey, are you ok? You were in there an awful long time." He's looking at me like someone would look at a little puppy that had just been frightened. I hate it when people give you those looks. It makes me feel guilty; like I've just guilt tripped them into something. I may never have a clear conscience.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't find my toothpaste." Oh, that is believable. Why on earth would I be looking for that at two in the afternoon? I really have to calm down or I could just make things a lot worse.

Kai looks over my shoulder, seeing how I have left the bathroom in taters. "If you say so. Anyways, you had better hurry. We have to get to the exhibit soon."

"Yeah. I know." I have to just hide that box. If I throw it away, uh oh. Questions will definetly arise. Quickly I stick the little indicator in my pocket discreetly. Kai is watching me so intently, I can't go back and dispose of the box. So I shut the door and make a silent promise to say that I have to go really badly when we get back so I can use the restroom first.

"Come on, lets go guys, he's done!" Kai yells, turning away from me and grabbing his coat while groping around for his keys on the entrance way table. I really don't want to ask him, but I know I have to. The sooner I tell, the better it will be. I don't want to be blamed for keeping secrets when that is not what a relationship is built on.

"Hey Kai..."

"What is it Max?" He asks, looking kind of worried at the tone in my voice. Oh, crud. Keys in hand, he was just about to go out the door. He was so relieved to leave and now he thinks I'm going to make them wait longer. My timing is no the best in the world.

"Just, do you know were Tyson is?" I try to act like I'm just curious, trying to be discreet.

"He's down stairs in the lobby waiting already." He replies casually, opening the door and beckoning me out, the rest of the gang following. Once we're all out, he shuts the hotel room door and makes sure it's locked. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just need to talk to him about something."

END!

So sorry Katie! Short, but sweet. I don't think you thought I would make it turn out like that. I can't help it, Tyson and Max are just so innocent and cute; something like that happening to them is just priceless.

I know this is a junk story, but I had to do it. Call it a part of a birthday present. This was just a one shot, nothing more. And a bad one.

Good Luck writing yours girl! I know it will be excellent!

Thankies for reading!


End file.
